


Employee of the Year

by linkypoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, daddy kink maybeee, yeah that three all together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkypoo/pseuds/linkypoo
Summary: Rhett and Link gets a new employee who starts to have feelings for one of them. And maybe that someone has feelings for her to......?Sorry, crappy at summaries.





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first fanfic in a veeery long time. Honestly I started to write like two or three Harry Potter fanfics back when I was 14-ish. So I could say that this is my first normal? grown-up? mature? fanfic. I try my best, although English isn't my first language, so excuse me for any misspells and grammatical errors.
> 
> Advices also highly appreciated!  
> Have fun! ;)

It was a wrap on Buddy System season 2, so Rhett and Link held a big party at Mythical Entertainment and there I was, only God knows how. It started a few weeks back. My best friend since high school was working as a costume designer at the set. She shared some of the same friends as Chase, whom showed him her work. He was so taken aback by them that the next day, he rushed to Stevie, that he found a new costume designer who could help Rhett and Link's visions come alive. Liza, cause that's her name, if I forgot to mention, was truly a gifted, talented person, I always watched her work, taken aback and amazed, also mixed with a little envy. We had the same interests and somewhere in our lives shared a few workplaces too, but I worked as a makeup artist and hair designer.

My big “American Dream” - after my family moved there in my childhood - was to work on a set of some bigger series or film, maybe eventually make a big hit in Hollywood... I mean, not like our people get that much recognition and respect from the public. So when Liza called me one night, that they are desperately in need of a make-up artist and someone who can help around whenever needed, because some of the crew got so sick, they couldn't even got out of their bed, I immediately said yes and there I was, on the next day in the set of Buddy System.

I still remember my first day, like it was yesterday. I got there early so Stevie and my new co-workers could meet me and give me a mini tour on set. Then I got the sketches of make-ups, costumes and scenes in general, so I could study them before we get ready. As it turned out, both Rhett and Link had their preferences of make-up artists, who knew their perks and so, and apparently Rhett's artist got sick, so the significant amount of my work contained doing his make up's and looks. I didn't mind, because although I wasn't quite the person you would call a fangirl, I knew and enjoyed their work, and always fancied Link a bit. I thought it would be somewhat intimidating for me to work with him that much and get so close to him physically. Although sometimes of course, I helped out Dan, Link's artist.

During the first meeting with them, I remember, I felt my heart nearly jumping out of my chest, my voice shaking, but eventually I could got myself together and after a few hours I already laughed with Rhett in the trailer during a costume change. It was easy to find a relaxed, happy tone with him. Although he was stressed and exhausted like everybody on set, he was always cheerful and optimistic, making everyone laugh. As time went by, I helped out with props, costumes, even with the designing process when something wasn't quite right visually - until every piece fell in the right place. It was exhausting, but also extremely thrilling as I got more and more into the making process and got fond of everyone whom I was working with.  
I couldn't help but feel a little sad as I watched everyone having fun in the room, chatting, drinking and dancing. Most of them already worked with Rhett and Link, and was part of the GMM crew some way or another. I knew that this party would be the last I see them… in a very long time, not if in forever.

I got up from my seat in the corner, and made my way to the parking lot with a glass of red wine. I sat on the pavement, sipping it slowly and adoring my memories from the last few weeks. It was such an honor to work with them and I’ve always tried to see the good side of everything, but I already missed Rhett’s joke or the face that Link made every time he tried to figure out something on set, you could see how he dipped into this ocean of his mind, from where he always brought back to us the shiniest pearls from the finest shells. My eyes started to tear up when I heard someone cough behind me. I tried the best to regain my appearance and wiped my eyes.

\- Hey June! – said Rhett happily, while taking a seat next to me. His face fell when he saw my not-so-happy features. – What happened? What’s wrong?

\- Nothing, nothing… - I said, but he just eyed me. He was good at reading people. – I mean… it’s silly. You shouldn’t bother with it, go back and enjoy the party. You and Link created something amazing… again. – I said with a true smile. Although I knew them just for a few weeks in person, I was so proud of them and everything they achieved together. They were amazing business men, comedians and people in general. Just as the whole crew… Dammit, I started to tear up again.

\- Come on! Don’t play the martyr. Tell good ‘ol Rhett what’s the problem.

\- Okay, but don’t laugh. I told you it’s stupid! – He just nodded seriously. – I… I’m just gonna miss you guys. Especially you and Link, but also everyone in the crew. You all are amazing people and it will be hard to go on with my life without all of this mythicality… - I smiled half-heartedly at my own pun, than waited for his reaction. While he chuckled on my amaaazing joke, he didn’t say anything else for a good few minutes, than he excused himself and promised me, he will be back in a sec.

I sighed and smiled, then after he walked back to the building, I couldn’t help myself, tears started to roll down on my cheeks. I didn’t know what to think about Rhett’s reaction. He was so optimistic and supportive all the time, I didn’t expected from him to sit with me all night and comfort my stupid soul, but a little sympathy would have helped me a lot. While I was sitting there, deep in my miserable thoughts, I didn’t hear the voices coming from behind me. I jumped back in horror when Link sat next to me.

\- June, hey, don’t cry! – He said in the most soothing voice I could imagine, than pulled me closer to him, put one arm around my shoulders. – Rhett told me you were being silly about not seeing us again in a veeeery long time, but I didn’t thought you would work yourself up this much.

\- I know… - I sniffed, then continued – I know, that I don’t mean a lot to you and the crew, because I’m just another employee, but it’s the other way around. I grew fond of every one of you… if it’s stupid…

\- No, no! – he interrupted me – That’s not how I meant it, you silly little girl! – Little girl…? Come on, okay, I was in my mid-20s, but he isn’t that older than me… - I meant that instead of sitting all by yourself here, in the dark and drinking the worst wine of the party, you could’ve come to one of us, and tell us how you feel.

\- How would that make anything better? – I rolled my eyes. I knew I could rely on the crew and even on them, if it was something big, but I wasn’t the type who would walk up to them and start whining about how much I will miss them.

\- For example we could told you, that we have a proposition to you? – I heard Rhett’s voice behind me, before the man besides me could say anything.

\- What…? – I raised my eyebrow. What proposition could they offer to me? Have a talk once a year, visit them on set for a few months, and then forget about me in altogether?

\- Well, we wanted to make it a little more special and official, but you leave us no choice kiddo… - Kiddo? Again? I’m not a toddler, Link! – We want to hire you to the crew. You did such an amazing job on set, helped out everyone, worked so hard and restless, and of course you have an amazing talent and a creative mind, we could use every day, not just while working on Buddy System. Whatcha say?

I couldn’t say anything. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out… How? Why? When? I couldn’t believe my ears. Me working at Mythical Entertainments? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.

I didn’t say anything, just fall on Link’s neck and giggled shyly, when they let out a relieved laugh at my reaction. It’s going to be an interesting year for me…


	2. Hero of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to take it slow and still figuring out which journeys and difficulties to choose for them. :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! ^^

I still couldn’t believe, that I’ve got a new job at Mythical Entertainment. After I thanked Rhett and Link, we agreed, that it would be the best if for the night we would keep it low and they would introduce me officially to the crew as a new member, in Monday. Soon as we went back to the party, I felt overwhelmed. The realization that I would come to this place every day for the next God knows how many days, weeks, months… hit me hard. I looked at Chase chatting carefree with Ellie, laughed at Mike’s and Alex’s sick moves at the dance floor. I was grateful and happy for my life.

\- June, what’s that big smile about? – Lizzie approached me, wiggling her eyebrows.

I realized that I couldn’t tell anyone for three days that I’m part of the team now. It wasn’t an eternity, but there is that feeling, when you are so blissful or waiting for such a special event, you feel like every minute is a lifetime and you will never get to the desired goal or never get to share your happiness with others.

My anxiety up until that point ran quite low, I enjoyed the work in the previous weeks so much, that no matter the exhaustion, the stress, I felt like I flew above the clouds. And in that moments I just nosedived right into the ground.

\- I’m just happy, that we created something so mind-blowing. Sorry Lizzie, I think the wine got to my head, I need some fresh air. – She smiled at me understandingly, patted me on the pack and let me on my way.

I wanted to say goodbye to at least Rhett or Link, even Stevie, so I wouldn’t be rude, but I felt like all of the air was sucked out of my lungs. My head felt dizzy, I tried to take deep breaths, but I felt starting to hyperventilate. My legs were shaky, but managed a few wiggly steps back. After I thought, I would embarrassingly faint on the floor, two strong hands grabbed me from behind and guided me to the parking lot.

It felt like someone was playing Metallica on my eardrums. I tried to calm myself, by taking deep breaths of the fresh, chilly air outside, tried do autogenic training, which my former psychologist recommended and taught me, but I couldn’t stop what was coming. I sobbed for what felt like hours, while those arms, which guided me, held me tight. I heard someone talking to me. Didn’t know who it was, didn’t make out the words they said, but the calming tone helped me eventually climb back from the panic attack’s darkness.

\- Hey there! – said Link, after I looked up at him with cloudy eyes. – You feeling better?

\- Yeah, I’m sorry. Lizzie asked me why I was smiling so wide, and I just… got overwhelmed by the secret I guess? – I whispered. It was so embarrassing, that he had to comfort me and take care of me two times a night.

\- How many hours did you sleep while we worked on Buddy System? – He asked suspiciously.

\- Three or four per day was the average I think…

\- So exhaustion, some wine and we put a pretty heavy secret on your shoulders. And I guess you have anxiety too? – He smiled at me knowingly. I nodded. – How far do you live? – He asked, while standing up and reaching for my hand.

\- A few blocks away, I will get there in 15 or 20 minutes maximum. Don’t worry about it. – I tried to calm him, as I got up from the ground with his help.

\- Oh m’lady, that’s where you are wrong. Get inside the car, I’m taking you home. – I looked at him in disbelief, also raising my eyebrow. After a party, there is no way, he was a hundred percent sober. – I only drank a half glass of champagne after the toast and I don’t take no for an answer.

I saw that I didn’t even had a chance, so I approached his car silently and take the front seat. He got in after me, then turned on the radio, which was playing a calming, jazz song. When we got out from the parking lot, Link started to sing along and I felt myself relax to his smooth tone. After what felt like seconds, he stopped the car in front of my house, then turned to me.

\- I know we didn’t share too many moments, back on set, especially not the two of us alone, but I want you to know that I truly appreciate that you helped us out back than and we could get to know you. As much as I love your work attitude as your gonna-be-boss, you also need rest. So take the weekend and do whatever you enjoy, okay? We will meet you in Monday morning!

I thanked him quietly, then got out of the car and waved him until he disappeared to the night. I had to say, it wasn’t quite the night I expected, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I fumbled with the key for a few minutes, then stepped in our shared apartment with Liza. It was cozy, had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and two bedrooms. I dropped my shoes and bag to the living room floor, then fell into my bed without changing or even brushing my teeth. I was asleep after a few minutes.

\- * -

The next day Liza waked me in the afternoon, asking if everything was alright. I guess Link was right, I needed some sleep and rest after all. I told her that everything was alright and I was just tired from all the work. She started to make us some late lunch, while I took a quick shower.

\- So where did you disappear yesterday? I wasn’t even able to talk to you at the party! – Liza asked me while we started to eat the spaghetti.

\- Well, it’s kind of a long story... – She gestured to me to go on, while taking a sip of the water. – Okay, but you have to promise to keep it a secret until Monday! – She nodded impatiently. – So, I was getting a bit sad, because I realized, I probably never work with the mythical crew in the future again and decided I needed some fresh air. Rhett and Link came out after me and offered me a job at Mythical Entertainment, after that I got a panic attack at the party, Link grabbed me and walked me outside, stayed with me until I was calm again, then gave me a ride and made me promise to rest all weekend. – I spluttered with one breath. She had to take a few moments to process everything I said.

\- Oh my god! I’m so happy for you!!! So you are part of the mythical crew now, aren’t you? – I nodded, smiling widely. – And that’s so cute, that Link cares about you this much already…

\- Stop, stop it right there Miss! – I stood up theatrically. – I wasn’t even on the show yet, don’t start a new ship already… - We shared a laugh, then tried to guess what my tasks will be and of course which horrible ‘will it’ I’ll have to taste first.

After our lunch, I felt a lot lighter, I trusted Liza, I knew she wouldn’t tell anyone, so it was a relief that I could share my utter happiness with her. We decided to have a lazy Saturday and watch a movie together, eat some popcorn. During the film I felt my phone buzz. I looked over to my housemate, she was peacefully snoring. I smiled at the view, then carefully slid out of the blanket, went to the kitchen to look at my phone. It was a message.

 

 **Link Neal [18.32]** i hope you are having some rest! just wanted to check in if everything is alright. Link

 **June Evans [18.38]** we were watching a movie with Liza, I was almost asleep – so the answer is yes to both. :) June

 **Link Neal [18.39]** shit, did I wake you? sry, go back to sleep and don’t dream about work! :) good night! L.

 **June Evans [18.40]** no problem… boss. ;) thx for checking! sleep well! J.

 

I put away my phone with a smile and headed back to the living room, tugged Liza in, than went to my bedroom. During shooting we really didn’t have our moments with Link, especially because he was kind of an introvert on set, and always searched for places he can hide and be alone with his thoughts. It was a bit surprising, but very heart-warming, that he actually appreciated my work and cared about me.


	3. Part of the Mythical Crew

After taking my well-deserved rest at the weekend, I was nervously walking down the streets to Mythical Entertainment. I usually ride my bike or get on a bus, if I have to go anywhere, but I felt I needed some fresh air in that morning. During the weekend, sometimes I though all of it was just a dream, which my anxious mind created to help me deal with saying goodbye to everyone. But no, there I was, in front of the building, just staring at the door, trying to build up some courage to go inside.  
  
\- You know, it's not that mythical, you don't need a password, just open it. - Rhett chuckled behind me.  
  
\- Oh my god, how long have you been here? - I blushed. I knew I took way too long time, just blinking mindlessly at the entrance.  
  
\- The real question is, how long have you been here... - He winked at me, then opened the door for me.  
  
He waved to follow him, then led me into their shared office, Link wasn't there yet, so we went to the kitchen and made some coffee and tea for us. Just as we finished them, my other soon-to-be boss was standing in the doorway.  
  
\- Sorry for the delay. I had to take care of a few things. Let's get started!  
  
We went back to their office. I couldn't stop myself thinking about Link's lateness. I though they almost always carpooled, especially if there was a meeting or they had to get in for something in time. And what kind of "things" you have to take care of in the morning...? If he was with his family, he would've said it, he was so proud of his children, sometimes he couldn't stop telling about their lives and achievements. I stopped myself before I could float away more and concentrated on Rhett and Link after we took a seat.  
  
We talked for about 40 minutes, discussed what my strengths and weaknesses are, so what sphere of work would be the best for me, in which areas I would like to improve my skills. In the end we agreed that I should do anything costume related, help Chase and John get the mysterious food related items, and help the crew prepare it. And because I always liked to draw and didn't totally suck at it, I got a mini "apprenticeship" with Morgan, so I could helped with the graphics and eventually, maybe try myself in the editing world.  
It was a 6 month probationary period, but I would eventually get on screen with them during Good Mythical Mores. And after the six months, they said, if they are satisfied with my work, I could get a segment at This Is Mythical.  
  
After we sealed the contract, they led me into the main area where most of the crew already started their day a bit early.  
  
\- June, what are you doing here? - Chase got up from his computer as soon as he saw me.  
  
\- Everyone, could we get your attention? - Rhett said loudly, and waited while everyone was looking directly at him in the room. - You already know June, so it's not a true introduction. But still, please, let me introduce you your new co-worker: June Evans. - He said with a big smile. It was heart-warming to see that everyone was happy and clapped for me, I even got some "Wohoo!"s from Ellie and Lizzie from the back.  
Slowly everyone get back to their work after Rhett promised that he would send an email to everyone, letting them know my occupations, still in the morning. After that Linked showed me around a bit more. They wanted to expand the workplace and were already making another big office in the building for circa 10-15 employees. They had big dreams, for which they needed more trustworthy and hardworking employees. But it was still in a work in progress. So I got a laptop from them, and a couch in the main area, but after the mini tour, Link pulled me over to another door.  
  
\- We are doing the renovations as fast as we can, but until then you have to work without a desk. - He held up his arm before I could respond. - I know, you could work with a laptop anywhere if there is Wi-Fi and water for you. But it will be tiring and you'll need some space where you can be alone with your thoughts. We are the same with Rhett, so both of us created a little room for ourselves, if we needed to be alone and not bothered. This is mine. - He pointed at the door, then opened it and let me in first, following right behind.  
  
It was amazing. The walls were light turquoise, there were shelves full of books and records. There was a beautiful wooden table under the windows, on it a record player. On the wall an amazing painting of a waterfall. It was so peaceful and intimate.  
  
\- I'm honored Link, but I don't want to cut you out. This is your room, not mine.  
  
\- True. But after what happened on Friday, I wanted to give you a safe place. I'll understand and accept it if you wouldn't like to work here, but only if you promise me that if you are feeling anxious or overwhelmed, you come to this room.  
  
I nodded. I was so grateful for his kindness, but I had no idea what did I do to deserve it. We left to room, I thanked him for everything he did for me in the last couple of days, then we parted ways and I got back to the main area, where Morgan was already waiting for me to talk about my apprenticeship with him. After him, I talked with Chase and John about needed, but still missing foods, items, props for the show. Then slowly with almost everyone in the crew. I wanted to help out and learn as much as I could, and be grateful for the opportunity I got. Everyone gladly accepted my help, because we had two weeks before the guys “brosectiomy” and until then, we had to produce as many episodes as possible. It will be one hell of a ride...


	4. Something's Wrong

The next week was a living hell for everyone. We produced between three and six episodes per day, depending on the topic and how much work and preparation it took. In Wednesday we filmed a game similar to the "Whose face/leg is that?" episodes, but this time the body parts were arms. Before shooting Rhett pulled me to the side.  
  
\- I need a favor from you, June! - He said with mischief in his eyes. If I didn't know Rhett, in these moments I could seriously be afraid of him. He looked just like a criminal who came up with the perfect plan to rob a bank and not get caught.  
  
\- You are my boss, you don't need to ask favors. - I laughed, but continued. - What do you need?

  
\- I wanna prank Link...

  
\- * -

 

So, because of that bearded dork, I had to be introduced to the mythical beasts way before the date we agreed on. I wasn't complaining, honestly I always enjoyed when the crew came out in the GMMores, because it seemed so much fun, just like when they came out in the main videos to help. But I was a little bit afraid, what would the beasts think and say about me. Before I started to work on Buddy System with the crew, I watched GMM and almost always read a few comments with every episode. Most of the beasts were welcoming when a new crew member got introduced, but a few negative comments always found their way to the top.  
I didn't have much time to think about that, Rhett wanted me to get in front of the cameras and let Link try to guess my hands in front of a few million people watching. Totally cool...

  
\- Okay Link, are you ready for the next round? - His friend asked him laughing. Link was so pumped up, he already guessed Chase and Alex correctly, mistaking only Kevin for Mike.

  
\- Yeaaah, daddy is ready. Come on in, whoever you are!

  
I stood shakily behind a cardboard cut-out. It started at my chest and went down from there. Link was blindfolded so we didn't need to cover everyone's face so the mythical beasts could see us and usually our repressed laughters.  
Link took my hand and examined it thoroughly. Caressed each and every one of my fingers, that little sensitive spot in the front side of my wrist. I unintentionally started blushing. Rhett look at me and laughed silently.

  
\- Come on, man! We don't have all day, just guess already.

  
\- But it's hard... I mean I have a guess, but you wouldn't be so sneaky... or would you? - He started to confuse himself. I looked over to Rhett and saw the same panic in his eyes which was in my mind. Link was always so naive during his pranks, why would he started to suspect one right now? And why would he recognize my hand from a bunch of other ones...? He interrupted my thoughts. - Okay, I'll go with a safe guess, Lizzie!

  
\- Take your blindfold off! - Rhett said. - You didn't guessed her correctly, so it's a tie brother!   
  
\- June...? - Link said with a huge smile, shaking his head. - You betrayed me and pranked me with Rhett? - then pointed to him. - You are gonna get it back! And thank you, for liking, commenting and subscribing!

  
\- You know what time it is!

  
The Good Mythical More was a pretty relaxed one, they officially introduced me to the beasts, then some of us came out and talked about Buddy System with Rhett and Link. After a few minutes I totally forgot there was a cameras near me and just enjoyed chatting with everyone.

 

\- * -

  
After the prank somehow everything went downhill. On Thursday Link came to the office grumpier than I've ever seen him. He put on a smile and a happy look for the episodes, but in between he was shouting with almost every crew member, than locking himself in his office or going outside for fresh air to clear his mind. It was the same if not worse on the next day. Nor Rhett, nor Stevie knew what his problem was or at least they didn't share it with us. We tiptoed around Link for two whole episodes, a "Where in the world did this international drink come from?" which was way less gigglier than the ones before and we could shoot a "Who's sibling is that?".  
We were already getting ready for the next "Will it" segment, which was the last episode for that week. We knew, they couldn't get through another episode with that stomach... when we heard shouting from their office. Then heard the door open and slammed.  
  
\- I love you brother, but you have to sort this out and not taking out your own problems on our crew...

  
\- Fuck you, Rhett! I'm done for today. - I heard Link shaky, hoarse voice. It sounded like he just cried…

  
All of us froze in their current position, not having a clue what was going on or what should we do after this. Soon Rhett come down to our area with sad eyes. He apologized for the last few days and that we had to hear that. He said that everyone could head home early and that we don't have any other choice than postpone the "Will it" segment for tomorrow. We all know if we would shoot it today, you could just touch the tension between them.

  
We said our goodbyes to each other, than everyone slowly started to go home. I decided to stay a few more hours, Morgan already gave me a task to work on some graphics for an episode and I wanted to give him everything I got. But I couldn't get Link out of my head. Sure, I saw him stressed out at set before, but something was different, something was off. I decided to make myself some hot chocolate in the kitchen, then head up to Link's room with my lap top and drawing tablet. I wasn't there since he showed me, but I felt after that day, I needed some relaxation and stress relief. I immediately regretted my decision after I opened the door. Link was sitting on the couch, with his legs up, chin on them, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
\- Oh my god, I'm so sorry Link, I thought... I get out... I'm sor... - Fear rushed over me. On one hand, because I just opened in on my boss, crying his eyes out. Not a situation you would like to be witnessed by an employee. On the other hand, my heart bleed for seeing him like that. He was so vulnerable and sorrowful. I knew it had to be something big.  
  
\- It's okay... - He interrupted me quietly. - Stay. - As he saw my uncertainty he added: - Please. I just don't want to be alone.

  
\- Okay, I'm here. - I sit carefully beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. He was shaking beneath it. Between the two of them, Rhett was the more "manly" man, Link let his guard down more often and show his vulnerable side. But I never thought, I would see him like that, completely hopeless. The usual sparkle missing from his eyes. - What's wrong? - He stiffened at my question. - It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I can sit here in silence beside you, if you need that.

  
He looked at me gratefully, then lied down on the couch, placing his head on my lap. Still sniffing and occasionally shaking, but not sobbing or crying anymore. I started slowly caressing his arms, trying to smooth his nerves. After a few minutes I heard his breathing even out. Not long after that, I joined him in the land of dreams.

 

\- * -

  
An incredibly annoying buzzing sound woke me up. It was Saturday, I wanted to stay in bed, have a lazy day. Why would anyone call me so early? I tried to find my phone with my eyes still closed, tapping around for it. When I felt someone moving on me. My eyes popped out. Link was starting to wake up too, embarrassed and confused just like me. Neither of us thought, that we would sleep through the night. But counting in that we worked like crazy in the past few days, it was much more understandable. I picked up my phone.

  
\- Yeah?

  
\- Hey June! I couldn't reach Link since yesterday. I know you stayed in yesterday the longest. Is there any chance you saw him?

  
\- Hey Rheeett! - I looked at Link with a question in my eyes. It depended on him. He didn't hesitated though, just grabbed my phone out of my hand.

  
\- Hey man! I'm sorry. My phone was on silent. June found me in my room exhausted and I asked her not to leave me alone. I think we just passed out after a few minutes... yeah, I will talk to Christy.... yes, I would like to talk to you too after yesterday. I'm so sorry brother. - He sighed. - Yeah see you in a bit. Bye! - He handed my phone back, then pulled me into a hug. - Thank you for everything June!

 


	5. The First Will It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we are getting to know what's wrong with Link. (If it isn't obvious by now. :D)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos, it's appreciated! <3

The shooting in Saturday was way more enjoyable then we suspected it to be. Rhett and Link spent nearly an hour in their office before the crew showed up, working out the disagreement from the day before. Until then I started to prepare for the segment and got a light breakfast for my bosses. It wasn't a good idea to eat a lot before a Will It, but you shouldn't start it with an empty stomach either.  
After everyone who was needed for the shooting came in, we could start the work.  
  
\- Today we asked the age old question!  
  
\- Will it stew?  
  
\- Let's talk about that!  
  
We started with some good/tolerable stuff as usual, made a sweet stew with cereal, somehow it turned out great and the guys enjoyed it. It was followed by the nut-stew, which contained peanuts, walnuts and so on, mixed also with a little peanut butter. Linked straight up loved it. After that came the bath-stew with bath bombs, shower gels etc., of course everything was natural. The last two were the blood-stew, with all the gagging and dry heaving you can imagine, and the pee-stew. We didn't remember who came up with the idea, but slowly not just the guys started to regret it, but us too. It was a regular stew, with a hint of coyote urine on top. Of course boiled for safety and all that jazz. Link was done with it after 2 seconds, Rhett held on a little bit more and dry heaved after half a minute.  
  
\- We tried it, so you don't have to! Click through to Good Mythical More where the crew try some of these! - Link side-eyed me. I knew I had to get over it sooner or later, but blood and pee... I felt sick even before we sat down with them, and the smell hit me. We quietly enjoyed the stew-real and he nut-stew for a few minutes while Rhett and Link was discussing how disgusting the last two dishes were. Then Link turned to me.  
  
\- You know, it's a tradition June. Which one are you gonna try? - He asked with a sly smile. I don't know where my sanity went in that moment, but I heard myself saying:  
  
\- I'll try the pee-stew.   
  
My sentence was followed by total silence. Even I questioned my sanity, but I wanted to look brave. Why? Good question, I never was the show off type. I couldn't think much longer, because Rhett pushed a plate into my hand. It smelt horrible. Like something that had been dead for weeks. While my brain tried to process the situation, Link grabbed his barf bucket and hold it under my plate. I looked at both of them, winked at the camera, and then put half a spoon awfulness into my mouth. Rhett took my plate, and I dry-heaved immediately. But didn't spit out. Link still hold his bucket under my chin. It was like eating my own vomit after already vomiting it up and eating it once. I started to tear up and I was sure that sweat already formed in my forehead. Everyone looked at me in disbelief. Link placed a hand at my shoulder, silently encouraging me.  
  
That was what I needed. I concentrated on the warmth and smoothness of his hand. On his cologne that suddenly hit me, and slowly, but surely I got down the stew. Opening my mouth wide with a grin. There was nothing left in there.

We finished the episode not long after that. I told everyone that I needed some fresh air, I was met with sympathetic looks. After that, no one would stop me to take a break. Especially that it was our only episode for the day. Most of the crew already started to pack and leave for the weekend. As I was trying to reach the back door, I felt my stomach take a flip. I made just in time to the toilet. I dry-heaved, vomited, cried... everything you can imagine. What I did minutes before was a brave, but not a smart move. I felt I would be sick all day. After a few minutes I heard a light knock on the door. I shouted out that it's occupied, but heard the door open anyway.  
  
\- I said...  
  
\- I heard it. But also everything else. Are you okay? - Link stood beside me, analyzing me, then taking a cloth under the tap, wetting it and putting it on my forehead while he took a seat next to me on the floor. The cloth was nice and cold, it immediately helped with my throbbing headache.  
  
\- I'm fine. 'was a little too brave for my stomach. - I smiled at him lightly.  
  
\- Oh, I can relate to that. But it's our job to have a crisis of life and a need to retire after these segments, not yours. Although good job, now the mythical beasts will think you are tougher than us. - He chuckled.  
  
\- They are not wrong. - I winked at him, then pulled out my phone. - Take a photo so you can prove that I'm no better than you...  
  
He laughed and took a selfie of both of us, me hugging the toilet. We agrees that he will talk to Rhett, then take a look at the comment section and depending on the situation, we'll maybe post it in Instagram after the episode was out. He looked at the photo smiling, quickly sent it to his device, then gave it back to me and helped me get up.  
  
\- I'll wait for you outside. - I raised an eyebrow. - Oh come on, after this, you bet, I'm gonna take you home.  
  
\- Fine. - I said with a resigned tone. I can try to explain myself to Liza one more. But after I didn't spend the night at home, I already own her an explanation. She didn't texted me or called me, she knew that if something was wrong, I would let her know.  
  
We got in the car when Link got a call. I didn't see who it was from, but I could felt the tension building up in him. He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, then after a few minutes, he ended the call.  
  
\- Yeah, I'll be there in half on hour.... Bye honey... - He spat the last words. I sat there silently, alone with my thoughts. He was so happy and giggly with me before. How could just a phone call change him like that? And he said "bye honey"... could it be...?  
  
\- We are here June. - He said touching my arm. We were in our driveway, engine shut off. I blushed, I was lost in my thoughts probably a little bit longer than I wanted.  
  
\- Thanks for the ride Link! - I said, lightly stroking his hand on my shoulder. He pulled it away like my touch was burning him.  
  
\- Yeah, no problem. You should probably call it a day and have some rest.  
  
I agreed with him. After I got out of the car and was inside the house, Liza immediately pinned me to the wall.  
  
\- I demand an explanation, young lady.  
  
Her tone was playful, but I could see the worry in her eyes. We sat down in the living room and I told her everything. Not missing out on the fact that something was off with Link and I was worried for him. We talked for a good two hours, then decided to lay down on a blanket at our small back yard and enjoy a nice ice tea. It was amazing and calmed down my sick stomach.


	6. Preparations

The next week was quiet, Link occasionally raised his voice or took a little time between episodes to get some fresh air and cool himself, but we worked in a steady rhythm. Producing the planned amount of videos.

It was Friday, the last day before the vasectomy induced mini-hiatus. I decided to go in a bit earlier, to have a brainstorm session with myself. Although I was still in probation, Ellie and Lizzie offered me a position as a writer/producer in their segments at This Is Mythical. Of course with the approval of Rhett and Link. Because of their break, we had to make a little bit more TIM videos and I wanted to prove to them and to the girls that I am worthy of their trust.

As I rambled in the building searching for inspiration I heard some noise from upstairs. We didn't fall behind with work, I couldn't imagine why someone would come in so early besides me. I started to take the stairs when I heard some quiet speech.  
  
  
\- I don't know what to do buddyroll, we agreed on the divorce, but we didn't talked about who gets what, and don't get me started on the children... - I heard Link sigh. I knew I should've stepped back and mind my own business, but I couldn't move. - For now they took it quite good, but I don't think they understood what's exactly gonna happen. Not even Lily..... yeah, I slept here in the couch.... I know, I'll try to find a normal motel around the neighborhood for next week. - He was quiet for so long, I thought they ended the call. - I'll be here. Don't forget, we have to talk to June! Bye, brother!  
  
  
I didn't want to believe my ears. I regained some self-control, so I walked back to the main area as quietly as I could then popped down on the couch. Link will have a divorce? I felt that something big was in the background, but this? After I don't know how many decades of marriage?  
And why did they have to talk with me? The only explanation I could come up with, that they weren't satisfied with my work and wanted to fire me. It was a mind-blowing two weeks and altogether I was grateful for the time I got with them. I just hoped I could stay for a little bit longer.  
  
  
\- Oh, hi, June... - Link greeted me and pulled me out of my thoughts. I saw a hint of fear and an ocean of sadness in his eyes. Oh, if he only knew that I heard almost everything he said. - I thought I was the only early bird in here.  
  
  
I smiled at him weakly. I didn't have the energy and will-power to put my happy mask on until Rhett gets in the office and they can fire me together. Link acknowledged my sadness but believed my alibi when I said I was just tired from the past two weeks. We sat down together to have a breakfast and some coffee, then Rhett showed up finally. I followed them to their office with a blank mind.  
  


\- We wanted to talk to you about something in private.  
  
\- You want to fire me right? - I looked down and tried to fight back my tears. It was way harder than I thought it would be.  
  
\- What? - Link jumped out of his chair. - How could you think that? We are a hundred percent satisfied with your work. And also if that wouldn't be the case, we would talk with you first and try to find ways for improvement together...  
  
\- Anyways. The reason we are here... you know in the weekend, we will have a brosectomy together. - I smiled, then nodded. - Both of us need someone to document the journey with us at the hospital and at home. For me at the hospital it's gonna be Stevie, then home my wife will help me out. - I held my breath. They will ask me to help out Link? And will they tell me about the divorce?  
  
\- I would like to ask you to be my cameraman for the next week. - He smiled at me. - But unfortunately, we dumbly planned a family trip for now, so Christy and the kids will not be home for next week. - I tried to keep my poker face, although he was a terrible liar. - So you would have to help me at home with filming too. We have a guest bedroom, you can take that if you want so you don't have to commute between your house and mine. If you say yes, of course...  
  
\- Wow... Sorry, it's kinda shocking, I was sure that you want to fire me. - I laughed. - Of course I say yes. It'll be my honor.  
  
  
After that the three of us and Stevie locked ourselves in the boys' office for the day, figuring out the details of the next week. We agreed that it would be the best if next day, before we go to the hospital, Link would help me in the morning get some clothes and stuff from my apartment and then we drive to the hospital together. Of course, I had to check in with Liza also, if she's going to be good without me, but I was sure she would survive a week without me.  
  
During the whole brain storming no one slipped and said something about Link's divorce or they impromptu family trip. I knew it was going to be hard not to say anything when I would be with Link basically 24/7.

\- * -

The next morning went smoothly. Liza had absolutely no problem with me being away. We joked that she could finally bring girls home and not meet with my critical stares. She was my best friend, I had high standards for anyone who was interested in her. Even if it was just for one fun night.  
At 7:30 am I heard Link honking in front of our apartment. I grabbed my two suitcases, put them in the back seat of his car, and then popped in the car, beside him.  
  
  
\- Are you ready? - I asked him with an encouraging smile.  
  
\- As ready as I will ever be...


	7. Brosectomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had to read a few articles about vasectomy. Also me and a friend of mine starting a youtube channel, and it's a lot of work, but I'll try to post a new chapter at least twice a week. :)
> 
> Thanks for the comments & kudos! <3

We arrived to the hospital after a little bit of nine o'clock. Rhett, Jessie and Stevie was already waiting for us. I already felt that I didn't belong there and only stood by because of some mistake. They greeted us and after a few minutes of waiting in awkward silence, they called Rhett and Link's name and we were invited in Dr. Strauss' office.  
  
He thoroughly explained the procedure to all of us. It was basically a small, routine surgery where they would seal a part of their reproductive system so during ejaculation their sperm would no longer contain any more semen. It could have been - and usually were - an ambulant surgery, but the guys agreed that they would be better safe than sorry, so they wanted to spend the night in the hospital.  
Because of the documentation, they paid for a separate room for the two of them. This also brought the opportunity with itself that I could stay in the night with them. Jessie was there just for the procedure to be sure everything went alright, than she had to go home to their children and would wait for Rhett there. Stevie had a girlfriend and also was exhausted, more than me, so I accepted the situation without any complaint.  
  
After the paperwork, we dropped down our bags at their room, then let the boys change into hospital gowns. While they would get through the physical examination, we decided to go down to the buffet and get a coffee for ourselves. While waiting for our hot drinks, Stevie got a phone call from some big name who wanted to work with Rhett and Link, so she left the two of us alone. I could almost touch the awkwardness and tension in the air.  
  
\- So June... - Jessie said suddenly after minutes of silence. I jumped in my seat. - Rhett told me that you will be with Link at their house while the family is on a trip next week? - I nodded silently. I couldn't figure out why did she ask me or stared at my, trying to analyze my reactions. Maybe she thought I am the reason behind Link's divorce? - Why did you accept the opportunity? I mean the boys wouldn't have fired you if your answer is no.  
  
\- I didn't really thought about it... - I said pondering. - You know, during Buddy System, most of the time I was in Rhett's company and didn't really get to know Link. But at the after party, I had an anxiety attack... - I looked at her. She nodded that she knew. Of course, Rhett probably shared it with her. Looking back it was even funny to me what a mess I was. - And he so genuinely cared for my, worried for my well-being. I realized then and there that I was a part of not just a business group, but a big family. So when they asked me to help Link out, I didn't hesitated a bit. - She smiled at me.  
  
\- That's very kind of you. But be prepared, when Link is sick or ill, he becomes a big baby most of the time, so good luck with that. - She laughed. - But anytime you need anything, don't hesitate to call us. As you said, we are one big family and we all care about Link.  
  
I saw the sadness in her eyes. What happened between Link and Christy? After literally decades of marriage, what could be so horrible that they decided to live their lives separately? Or at least in a romantic meaning. The talking was over, we sunk into a comfortable silence until Stevie got back, then went up to the boys' room. We made it just in time to say our good-byes and good lucks then they were rolled into surgery. We agreed earlier that besides Rhett and Link, Stevie, Jessie and I would also vlog during the week. I couldn't just sit and wait, even if it was just a minor, quick procedure. I excused myself, then went outside and found a quiet, peaceful spot for me to vlog. I turned on the camera.  
  
\- Hi Mythical Beasts! June here. Rhett and Link is in surgery right now. I think it's been... - I looked down at my watch - Maybe 15-20 minutes? It's a routine surgery I know, but still, I'm a bit worried until I don't see their drugged faces after their surgery. But I probably don't have to explain this to you all out there. You are most likely would feel the same in my shoes. - I smiled. - While I have the opportunity... and sorry guys for using this documentary, if you mind it, just cut it out. - I laughed. - So, I wanted to thank you Mythical Beasts for the warm welcome. I'm very happy to be here with the crew and with you as a big family. I couldn't wish for any more. - I checked my watch again. - Okay, I should head back, they should be done in a few.  
  
As I arrived, Stevie was already waiting for me at the stairs, smiling. The boys were already out of surgery, in their room, chatting with Jessie... being a little high on drugs. I followed Stevie and turned the camera on, we knew the beasts would appreciate some silly, drugged Rhett and Link. Jessie stayed with us for half an hour, while we talked and joked with the cameras rolling. Then Stevie escorted her out, because Rhett was too knocked out from the medications. On the other hand, Link was restless.  
  
\- Come on, June, the nurse said I could go for a short walk if someone is beside me. We won't bring the camera so you can catch me if I faint. - He begged me, smiling.  
  
\- Alright, alright. But just for a teeny-tiny little walk. - I pointed my finger at him jokingly.  
  
\- Of course... mother. - He giggled while I helped him get up.  
  
\- Mother? Like two weeks ago you called me little girl and kiddo... are you sure, the medications didn't do permanent damage to your brain?  
  
\- No, they did not. - He said matter of factly. - It's just depends on how you behave... - He said with a deep voice, one eyebrow raised. I blushed and looked away confused while we took our first steps out of the room.  
  
I tried to focus my thoughts on helping him maintain his balance, still a bit dizzy from the medications. Then tried to concentrate on the busy life of the hospital, the ocean of unknown faces, but Link's features always sneaked back into my mind. In the last few days I started to grow a bit too fond of him, forgetting my eyes on him while shooting or just having a few butterflies in my stomach when he flashed a genuine smile at me. But I kept pushing it to the very back of my mind. He was my boss, moreover he was just getting a divorce. I couldn't complicate everything with my silly little feelings.  
  
As we walked past a few rooms, Lin started to breathe a little more heavily so I suggested that we take a seat. He gladly accepted it, so while he was sitting down, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. It wasn't high quality, but better then nothing.  
  
\- So how are you feeling, Mr. Neal? - I asked while pointing my phone's camera on him.  
  
\- Oh, fine, thank you very much. I have a very helpful young lady at my side who makes my life easier... - He leaned closer to my phone and started whispering. - No she isn't, she makes me say these things. Please... send help. - He said seriously. Then after a few seconds started giggling uncontrollably. He hissed, I put away my phone and were by his side in the blink of an eye.  
  
\- What?  
  
\- Daddy's balls are hurtin'... that would be a great song. - He chuckled. - I guess, I have to be less happy in the next few days. It's gonna be hard with you by my side...

 


	8. A Night at the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! <3  
> I had to sort out some things in my lufe, but I'm officially back and try to update the story once a week! :)

After Link had laughed his balls off - in this case almost literally - we headed back to their room. Stevie was guarding Rhett who was already dead asleep. I helped Link lay back in his bed, then walked Stevie down the hallway when she decided to go home.  
  
\- Thank you for doing this June - she stopped in front of the elevator. - As probably all of the crew can see by now, Link is not in a good place at the moment... I'm glad you will be there for him next week. I don't know if you've noticed, but he grew quite fond of you in the last couple of weeks - she smiled at me. - If you need anything tonight, or the boys, just call me - she said strictly before hugging me as a goodbye.  
  
I slowly walked back to their room, then  made myself comfortable on the couch. It was already afternoon, but despite the exciting and tiring day, I still felt quite energetic. I was glad that I was smart enough the day before to pack my drawing tablet. I got it out of my bag and started sketching. At first a few work related stuff, but after a while I got tired from it. I loved drawing, but the deadlines were way before me and we worked so hard that week... I put the tablet down and looked at my bosses. They were peacefully sleeping. Well, at least Rhett was. Link mouth fell open, drooling and he was slightly snoring. Not the most beautiful sight in the world, but for me at that moment it was. A smile started to grow on my face. I saw him like I didn't see him in a long time: relaxed.  
  
I turned on my tablet again and started to sketch him. After a few hours, while I was still deep in progress, I heard him shift in his bed.  
  
\- If you are working there, I'm literally gonna spank you - he said chuckling quietly. It was getting dark, only the light of my tablet danced on my face, so - fortunately - he couldn't see me blush furiously.  
  
\- As promising as that sounds, I have to disappoint you, I'm just sketching.  
  
\- That's sad news... eh, maybe next time? - I heard his deep, sensual voice. And I didn't want to believe my ears. Maybe he was still high on drugs? But so many hours had passed. - What are you drawing?  
  
\- Just stuff. - I said a little too fast.  
  
\- What stuuuuff...? - He sat up curiously. I sighed.  
  
\- Promise me you won't laugh? - Link nodded still looking at me like he was trying to read my thoughts. - I was sketching you... I know you are going through a hard time, even if I wouldn't saw you that day, everyone knows something's off. You are tired, stressed and always have a hint of sadness in your eyes lately. But while you were sleeping, for the first time in forever, you looked so relaxed and free of troubles, I just wanted to catch that feeling and remember it if things get worse again...  
  
After a few minutes of silence passed, I looked up at Link. I was almost sure he is going to be angry at me or at least ask me to delete the drawing, but he just looked at me with tears in his eyes and motioned to get closer. When I stepped next to his bed, he closed his arm around me thightly.  
  
\- I'm so glad that you are gonna spend the next week with me, not someone else from the crew... - he whispered, still holding me. I gently caressed the back of his neck, while feeling his tears soaking my shirt at my shoulder.  
  
\- Everything's gonna be fine. I promise.  
  
I didn't know precisely how will I do it, but I made an oath to myself as well. Although I knew, there wasn't any chance my feelings for him would be ever reprocicated, I'd never want to see him like that again. Even if I have to sacrifice my own happiness in change for his, I will find a way to bring the old Link Neal back, the one whose smile could brighten up millions of people's days.

\- * -

  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of a camera clicking. As I opened my eyes I was met with Rhett's huge grin, phone in his hand.  
  
\- Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but you two looked so cute, I had to make a picture - he whispered still smiling.  
  
I looked to my left, Link peacefully snorring, holding my hand, while I was folded up in an uncomfortable position next to him in a chair. I carefully slid my hand out of his, then stood up, joints cracking.  
  
\- He woke up last night while I was still awake, drawing... - I sighed. - I don't know if it was because of the meds, but he let his emotions show, he was so vulnerable, I didn't had the heart to leave his side until he was asleep. I guess I couldn't hold up longer neither.  
  
\- Yeah, he is... - Rhett looked over to his friend. I saw that he was hurt too. It must be awful, seeing your life-long best friend in that state. - He has a rough time. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you details...  
  
\- I know, I get it. - I said before he could continue his sentence. - It's personal and you don't want to inform the whole crew. I know that I'm the newbie, but it's just breaks my heart to see him like this. But I will try everything to give him at least a few happy moments the next week.  
  
Rhett smiled at me whole heartedly, then pulled me into a hug, whispering a quite thank you into my ears. I still couldn't believe how close we got with these guys, just in a couple of weeks. They already felt like family to me.  
  
\- What's the big hugging about? Don't you steal my sexy nurse from me, brother, he has to take care of ME next week! - I heard Link's chuckle behind me.  
  
\- Buddyroll, she's gonna be the camerawomen next week, not your slave. - Rhett laughed, then looked at me, pointing his finger playfully. - If he gets out of hand, just call me. I'm still a man enough to kick his ass.  
  
That was the moment Stevie and Jessie decided to arrive. They walked on two grown adult, almost crying from laughing and Link pretending to be the victim.  
  
After a quick doctor's check, while the guys changed into everyday clothing, we packed up their stuff and we were ready to get home. Stevie said her goodbyes to all of us, then we split up and soon I was standing in front of the Neal residency.


	9. The Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatuses between chapters. I just hot diagnosed with autoimmune disease which causes the inflammation of my joints so I have a pretty rough time.
> 
> But! I will always update this story sooner or later, I'm determined to finish it! :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos or commented... or just reading it quietly. It means a lot! :) <3

\- Link? Link are you okay? Do you need any help?  
  
It was only Tuesday evening. I knew being alone with Link after the surgery was going to be a roller-coaster ride, but I thought we could last a few days without any incidents. You know, start off brave and good. These plans of mine was thrown out of the window by Link's moaning coming from the bathroom. He wanted to have a quick and small shower and was a hundred percent dedicated. Altough maybe his body wasn't.  
  
\- Can you... can you please come in?  
  
I heard his voice weakly behind the bathroom doors. I slowly pushed them open, my heart bumping in my chest. I didn't know what I was more afraid of. That he would be naked or there is a post-surgery problem. Thank god, when I saw him, there was a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
\- What happened? - I quickly ran to his side and helped him walk to his bed.  
  
\- I tried to have a shower - he said weary after sitting down. - I... it hurts June. And like, I can't really describe it. Like a pulling and burning sensation. I'm afraid.  
  
I sighed. There was two options in front of us. First, we get into the car, drive to the hospital emergency room where they tell us to go the frick home and get some rest, because it's normal after surgery. The second option was that we won't waste the doctors' time. I read hundreds and hundreds of articles of vasectomies, often illustrated with pictures to prepare myself for everything. I took a shaky breath and presented the ideas to Link.  
  
\- So you would have to... see my... stuff? - He looked at me with huge eyes.  
  
\- Look, I'll act like a professional-not-real-doctor and trust me, I saw penises before you won't traumatize me. - I laughed. - But if you wanna go to the hospital...  
  
\- NO! No. Just, could we be quick and super gentle? And totally not awkward?  
  
\- The first two I can promise. The third one? Meh.  
  
He smiled half-heartedly. I didn't want to do it more than him, but it could save us a trip to the hospital in the middle of the night. I instructed him to lay down while I searched the bathroom for plastic gloves. I wanted to be as professional as we could be in a situation like that.  
  
When I got back, he laid in the middle of the bed taking shaky breaths, his palms covering his reddening face.  
  
\- Are you sure Link? - He jumped a bit in surprise, then nodded seriously. After a deep breath he slid the towel off of himself with shaking hands, then covered his face with his hands. Again.  
  
\- Just please be quick. - He squeaked while I stepped in front of him.  
  
I have to say, I never really knew how serious him and Rhett was about the 'mine is bigger than yours' joke. After the first quick glance, I decided that probably dead serious.  
  
\- June...?  
  
\- Sorry, sorry. I'm as awkward in this situation as you are... - I chuckled lightly then kneel before the bed. I closed my eyes, collected all the braveness that was left in me and started to examine his junk. - Link I... I have to touch you to have a better look at it, are you comfortable with that?  
  
\- Hell no. - He laughed. - But go for it anyway.  
  
Carefully I slid my hand under his shaft and gently lifted it up so I could have a look at his balls. I didn't have a comparasion how it looked like before but it was definietly red and probably a bit swollen. I was so caught up in playing the doctor that I didn't even hear Link saying my name.   
  
\- June... June... JUNE! - He got up to a half-sitting position to touch my hand to get me out of the trance.  
  
\- Yeah?  
  
\- Are we done? Please... - He looked at me with begging eyes. I realized I was still holding him... and he was already half-hard. I blushed then got up quickly.

  
\- Yeah, yeah. Put on your pyjamas, I'll wait for you downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
I almost tripped over the stairs going down. It couldn't mean anything. He probably wasn't intimate with a woman in a long time and I was literally holding his dick. It was a totally understandable reaction from his body, I can't read anything into it.

\- * -

\- Hey! - I heard Link's voice behind me. I poured some tea that I made for the both of us then set down across the counter and motioned for him to do the same. - So...  
  
\- So. I think everything is fine. A little bit swollen, but it's totally normal after the precidure, if it won't get better in the next days I'll take you to the hospital though.  
  
\- Thank you. - He looked deeply into my eyes. - And about earlier... I mean... I didn't mean to...  
  
\- Relax Link. - I stopped him before he could work himself up. - It's a natural reaction, I'm not gonna misunderstand it. Let's just forget about it.   
  
He nodded thankfully. Fortunately we could shake off the awkwardness and had a nice, light conversation while sipping our tea. After half an hour we agreed that it's time to go to bed so we said our goodbyes then went to our seperate bedrooms.  
  
I was woken by Link's screams in the middle of the night. I bolted out of my bed and sprinted to his room. He was screaming in his sleep, his hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, the blanket laid on the floor next to the bed.  
  
\- Link, Link wake up! - I hold his arms and tried to shake him gently awake.  
  
\- What the...? - He opened his eyes, I could tell he was confused about where he was and who I was. I turned the bedside lamp on.  
  
\- Hey, it's me. June. You had a bad dream, but everything is fine. - I caressed his arms lightly while searching his eyes.  
  
\- Yeah. I... I'm fine. - He breathed, wiping a tear from his face. - Could you please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone.  
  
My heart broke seeing him like that. I knew it wasn't about just tonight. The divorce came with loneliness and the fear that he could lose his children's trust and affection. They were old enough to understand it and for it to scar them.  
  
\- Of course I'll stay. - I smiled while I scooped up the blanket from the floor and made myself comfortable sitting next to Link, then put the blanket on us. He snuggled closer to me and put his arms around my hips.  
  
\- You know that I'm unspeakably grateful for your help, right? - I nodded wordlessly. - And for the tremendeous work you do at Mythical Entertainment? - Another silent nod from me. - And that I grew quite fond of you?  
  
I gulped. Why was he telling me this at the middle of the night? I shrugged, hoping it would be good enough for him and we could go to sleep, but he had other plans. He lifted his arms up and cupped my face, caressing my jaw with his thumb.  
  
\- Link...?  
  
\- Shh. - He placed his index finger on my lips. Then reached under my chin and lifted it up so I had to look him in the eyes. The care and warmness I saw there hit me. But he didn't give me time to think about it  He placed a soft kiss on my cheek, then waited for my reaction. I couldn't move, I couldn't say or do anything, I just stared at him, blushing furiously. He chuckled then closed the distance between our lips.  
  
I never liked romantic movies, but it truly felt like I was in one that moment. His lips were soft and delicate, his tounge danced across my lips begging for entrance. His kiss was calm, but at the same time full of emotions. I could feel his pain, his loneliness, his fears, but also the affection, the admiration for me. We parted lightly panting. His smile was priceless. I shut out my compunction and smiled back at him:   
  
\- Let's sleep, you need to rest and heal.


	10. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time I'm writing anything sexual so please be forgiving. :D

\- Good morning! - I heard Link's voice behind me.  
  
I got up early that morning, made myself some coffee and sat down at the backyard. I still couldn't figure out what happened last night. It was just a kiss, but it could mean so much. How could I decide if it was just a need for intimacy in his life during the divorce or if he really felt something? Or he was just grateful for my help after the surgery and he misinterpreted his feelings for something else? I decided to not say a word about it and wait for him to start a conversation about it.  
  
\- Hey! How did you sleep? How are you? - I smiled at him while he took a seat next to me with a bowl of cereal in his hands.  
  
\- I haven't slept this good in a long time... - He winked at me, but after seeing the discomfort on my face, he got quiet for a while. - And I feel much better. I mean my balls are still senstitive as fuck, but they do feel better. So thank you for yesterday, I know it was traumatizing for you... - He laughed.  
  
\- I had worse. - He raised his eyebrows, so I quickly continued. - We didn't do as much vlogging and documentating as we should though. So I thought maybe today we could do something. Nothing too big, just get out of the house, go for a walk or something.  
  
\- How about Starbucks? - Ha asked after a few moments of thinking. I immediately agreed. I loved coffee and since I was temporarely living with Link I couldn't go to a coffee house.  
  
During the day he didn't bring up what happened last night for which I was grateful, but also a bit confused. I couldn't decide what his angle was there. Did he want to forget about it all together? Or just didn't want to make things uncomfortable for me or for us? Or didn't have the courage to talk about it? Whatever was the reason, we left the topic untouched and had a great time at Starbucks. We were vloggig all day long during the walks, the staff at Starbucks was also kind enough to let us record at the shop.  
  
We decided on our walk back to the house to pay the McLaughlin family a visit. Jessie welcomed us at the door and led us to the living room where Rhett was playing on the playstation with Locke. Uncle Link decided to challenge him for a battle - which I knew he obviously going to lose, I watched them enough on GMM to know that -, so soon I found myself in the kitchen with Jessie and Rhett.  
  
\- So how is he holding up? - The bearded man asked me and I knew it wasn't just about the surgery.  
  
\- It's hard to tell. Surgery-wise? Good, he's having trouble coping with the pain and swollenness, but he'll live. - I chuckled. - Otherwise? He's having bad dreams... some days are good, some are not so much. Today, I think, he looks fine, we had a great day, walking, vlogging, we had coffee and he seemed happy all together. But... yeah, last night I woke up to his screaming and couldn't left his side till morning. - I sighed. Of course I left out the part when he kissed me. But I had to tell them. I couldn't speak about the divorce with Link because officially I shouldn't know about it... but Rhett and Jessie knew. I was hoping they would sat down with him to ease his mind a bit.  
  
\- I can't tell you anything, Link has to decide if he wanna tell you. - Rhett said calmly. I nodded in agreement. - But it's family-related stuff, that much I can share. And thank you for keeping an eye on him. If anything happens or you don't know what to do, call us!  
  
\- I will, but I think he'll be fine for now. - I smiled. - And how are you holding up?  
  
\- Oh, I feel just fine...  
  
\- Suuureee. - Jessie laughed. - Don't get me started on the whining and complaining.  
  
Rhett soon decided to return to the living room and watch his son and best friend play, while Jessie and I shared our best stories about the boys in the last few days. It felt great to talk about the ups and downs and hear that not only I have a rough time with Link.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when we said our goodbyes and headed home.

 

I couldn't sleep that night. I had a hard time processing everything that was going on with me. I talked about it with Liza, how hard it was sometimes to be beside Link when he wasn't feeling well or how strange it was to be at Rhett's and talk with them like we were long-time friends. But I couldn't tell her about Link and me. It was so personal, intimate and risky that I had to keep it to myself. And it was eating me up.  
  
I decided to get up and have a hot shower in the middle of the night, it couldn't relax my mind, but at least it eased my stiff muscles. After the shower I put on a robe and decided to make a tea for myself. Tea and a nice book always helped me on a sleepless night.  
  
I was searching a cup for myself when I heard noises coming from upstairs. I quickly checked the doors and windows downstairs, but everything was locked. I decided to go up and see if everything was alright with Link. I checked his room, but he wasn't in his bed. I called out his name.  
  
\- I'm here, relax. - I saw his siluette in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
\- What are you doing there in the dark?  
  
\- I couldn't sleep, I got up to drink some water. Why are up at this hour? - He asked whispering, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
\- I couldn't sleep either. - I squeaked while he got closer to me step by step.  
  
\- I really enjoyed today, but I can't wrap my head around something. - His deep voice echoed in the room.  
  
\- What... - I couldn't form any other word. He was standing right before me, our toes almost touching and he looked at me like he could see right into my soul.  
  
\- Our last night kiss... - He leaned an inch closer. - You didn't say anything about it. Even when I tried to bring it up in the morning you seemed uncomfortable. - He stepped even closer, our noses almost touching. I could feel his breath on my lips. - And I would get it and step back, but... even today, you are giving me signals, that I just can't misunderstood.  
  
Before I could answer his lips were on mine. The kiss wasn't anything like the day before. It was hungry, filled with passion and impatience. He pulled me closer while slipping his tounge between my lips. I was glad he was holding me because I wasn't sure my legs could work properly while being kissed by him.  
  
After the first shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hand wander in his hair, slightly tugging and pulling it. I always loved his hair, even back with the wings, then the new hair, but I just couldn't get enough of his new silverfox look. The grey in his hair and occasional stubble was the sexiest thing.  
  
He pushed me to the wall, breaking the kiss to pay more attention to my neck and collarbone. I could barely breath, I felt like every inch of me was on fire. He slid my robe off my shoulders and started kissing me lower and lower until he reached my breasts. He uncovered them, then took one of my nipples in his mouth.  
  
I moaned loudly. I never imagined, not even in my wildest dreams that this could happen, this could be a reality and it would feel that good. I pulled him closer and searched for his mouth. When he found his way back into mine, I put my hands under his shirt, caressing the soft hair on his chest. I heard him sighing loudly and could feel his hardness pushing against my pelvis.  
  
\- Link... - I breathed when we parted. - You can't...  
  
\- I know, I know... - He sighed. The doctor's order was to wait a week before any sexual intercourse or activity. - But that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you. - He said seductively, while caressing my thighs.  
  
He led me to his bed, pushed me to lay back then climbed on top of me. He opened my robe fully then took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. I was always a bit anxious about my body, never really felt comfortable naked, not around anybody, not even myself. But with Link it was different, I didn't want to hide myself, I wanted him to see and touch and caress every inch of me.  
  
He started kissing my neck, then headed south, kissing along my breasts, my stomach, my belly button. He stopped between my legs, teasingly ghosted over my clit.

I could feel that I was already dripping wet.  
  
\- Link please.  
  
\- What do you want baby girl? - He whispered into my ear then kissed me deeply.  
  
\- Please, I want you.  
  
\- Please I want you...? - He raised his eyebrows. I didn't understand him. What did he want to hear? Then it hit me, the jokes on GMM and his flirty comments with me... I pulled him closer, kissing and licking his earlobe before I whispered into his ear:  
  
\- Please, I want you to finger me... Daddy.  
  
He moaned and I felt his hips buck forward eagerly. He positioned himself between my legs and stroked my clit lightly. I cried out because of the pleasure. I felt like I could explode at any moment, then felt his fingers at my entrance. He pushed inside me while ghosting over my clit with his tongue.  
  
\- Yes, Daddy. Harder, please. - I cried out when he hit a specially sensitive spot. I was dripping in sweat, I felt like I could fall into pieces in any moment.  
  
\- There is nothing more I want right now than fuck you so hard you couldn't even walk tomorrow. You are so fucking beautiful and tight... - He moaned while still pumping his fingers in and out of me. I couldn't hold myself any longer, I felt a wave of pleasure rush through me then pussy contracting on his fingers. I held onto the sheets, riding my orgasm out while Link was watching every move I made, drinking up every sound I made.  
  
When I came back to my senses he put a blanket around us and snuggled beside me, his left hand holding my hips while his other hand stroked my hair out of my face.  
  
\- I wish I could do the same to you. - I kissed him eagerly.  
  
\- In just a few days, you can baby girl. - He smiled. - Until then... cold showers will be my best friends.


End file.
